Dream Of Me
by SnowLili
Summary: It was time for Makarov to pass on his position as the guild master to his grandson, Laxus. He was capable for it in Makarov opinion, but not responsible enough. Thus during Gray and Juvia wedding, Makarov decided to tie the wild Laxus in a marriage with Mirajane. Unfortunately, it wasn't the marriage Mira dreamt of. [Miraxus, side pairing; Gruvia, Jerza]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was an unusual day for Fairy Tail. Even though boozes splashed everywhere, people wracking the tables and noises were nowhere around the safe frequency, there were two Fairy Tail mages were being united and celebrated. It was yet another Fairy Tail merry wedding. There were white petals and green leaves, almost wilted in wine. Laxus was drinking his own beer, enjoying the bubbles running down his throat as he laughed with his team.

"So, Erza and Jellal are expecting, and now Gray and Juvia are married. What now?" Evergreen slammed her beer on the table.

"You and Elfman can get down to it too," Bixlow joked, as his minions repeated 'get down too' several times.

"Shut up! Why the hell do I must get acquainted with that guy?" Evergreen protested.

"I think Laxus should get married next!" Freed said hopefully, glancing while battling his eyes towards his leader.

"Why the hell should I?" Laxus groaned in disapproval, in which Freed sighed dejectedly.

"You reached the age of marriage," Evergreen nodded in agreement.

"Don't be silly. I'm probably in line for the next guild master. I need to focus on being one," Laxus downed his beer yet again.

"Guild master?" Evergreen tucked her glasses. "A guild master who sleeps around? How appropriate."

Laxus snarled. "Are you looking down at me?"

"No," Evergreen shrugged. "But you seriously think Master would let a womanizer who had different girls on his bed to be the guild master? I don't think so."

"Just wait and see," Laxus snickered. He took his beer again, glancing towards Gray who was trying to strip away from his tuxedo just to have a pregnant Erza shoving her sword towards him with a death glare. Erza had been in a bad mood quite a lot since she was expecting—hormones kicking in Laxus' opinion. She was fussing about how her armor won't fit her anymore, and how she can't move as fast anymore. Jellal hadn't complained though. Laxus wondered why. If the likes of Erza was his wife he would've just leave her alone—he wouldn't mess his mind with this kind of troublesome things.

As they were having a rowdy booze party, Makarov suddenly stood on the table, trying to make his dwarf appearance visible as he spoke.

"Greetings, fairies! I am so happy today that our obvious-but-they-didn't-know-themselves couple of ice and water finally get their butts on the altar."

There were laughter and cheers from the guild people to Makarov's speech. There was a sound of protest from Gray at one corner, and Makarov grinned at that.

"And because I am too happy, I would like to announce a very great news. In three months time, I will hereby introduce you all to a new guild master—Laxus Dreyar!" Makarov hold out his palm towards Laxus' seat.

Laxus blinked confusedly. Okay, that was fast, old man. But he couldn't help but to smirk at the announcement. He glanced towards Evergreen who was making a face while mumbling something that sounded like 'bullshit'.

"And also at the same time, he will get married to none other than our beloved Mirajane Strauss," Makarov was too excited to tell the news, and within seconds the guild cheered louder, tossing a few more barrels of wine for the uncalled news.

Laxus choked on his beer. "What?" he spat, but apparently wasn't heard by anyone as the guild had gotten noisy with the double celebration. "Wait, who's actually getting married?"

Evergreen was snickering at Laxus expression, enjoying the fact that she was partly right. While Laxus stole a glance towards the corner where Mirajane seated. He saw Mirajane looking as clueless as him, giving him some kind of sign language that he understood as 'what was this all about?'. Laxus had to shrugged, giving a sign of 'I don't know' as he sighed. What was this old man thinking actually?

* * *

"What are you trying to do here, old man?" Laxus stormed into Makarov's office, slamming his palm fiercely on his table. Makarov jumped just slightly at the sudden intrusion.

"What do you mean?" Makarov gave him an incredulous look.

"Since when did I even say I want to get married? And with Mira of all people? Are you kidding me?" Laxus voiced his protest.

"You don't want to be a master?" Makarov concluded in his own understanding.

"No! I agree with being the master, but not with the marriage."

Makarov squinted. "That is why. It's a package. If you're going to be a master, you have to marry her."

"Why should I?" Laxus felt like pulling out his hair.

"Do you think I wasn't aware of your habit? You had been sleeping around, and that is definitely not the kind of doing a guild master should have," Makarov preached smugly.

Laxus pulled a face. "And who do you think I took that from?" _You're just as much of a pervert_.

Makarov coughed a bit, trying to bring the topic back to his grandson. "Anyway, this is about you, and if you really want to shoulder the responsibility of being a master, learn to be responsible for being a husband."

Laxus rolled his eyes, obviously getting how Makarov tried to diverge the topic. "Why must it be Mira of all people?"

Makarov looked at him, frowning as if she was an obvious choice. "Who else? No one else can stand your arrogant behavior but her."

Laxus laughed at that. "You're wrong, pops. No one can stand me, not even her."

* * *

Mirajane was cleaning the counter when the guild was almost empty. It was late at night. There wasn't a single guild member around. As she put away some more clean glasses, she locked the cupboard, then she leaned against the counter. She almost couldn't believe the announcement made last week during Gray and Juvia's wedding party. Was she really getting married? She wasn't informed beforehand. It was a shocking news to her. And by the way Laxus looked at her that night, it seemed like it was one for him too. Was it Master Makarov's order?

"Mira-chan, why are you not going home yet?" Makarov greeted from the second floor, sitting while holding his staff at the railing.

Mirajane looked up, smiling a bit at her beloved Master. "I was just planning to leave."

"Yes, be careful on your way," Makarov nodded, smoking on his pipe.

Mirajane turned around, ready to leave when she paused, deciding that it was the best time to ask the Master. There wasn't a single soul around anyway. She fidgeted a bit before turning back to face the old man.

"Master, is the wedding announcement real?" she asked rather abruptly.

Makarov looked down to her, blowing out a few puff of smokes from his lips as he chuckled. "Yes. I hope you won't object the wedding I planned."

"Why must it be me?" she frowned a bit.

"I might be old but I'm not blind, Mira-chan," Makarov laughed. "And hey, who would have guessed that the guild matchmaker actually fell for the lightning dragon slayer?"

Mirajane blushed at that, making Makarov laughed harder.

"I knew, Mira-chan, no matter how hard you tried to hide it. And really, you are the only one who can put up with his crazy antics—and power. He needs to tone down if he is to replace my position," he added, waving his hand dismissively.

"But he wouldn't like it—"

"He already accepted it," Makarov cut her off. "So if you agree, the wedding will be in three months."

Mirajane stared at him in disbelief. Did Laxus has the same feeling as her? Why would he accept her as his wife if he did not?

"So? What do you say?" Makarov repeated the question.

Mirajane hesitated a bit before nodded timidly, looking down as a rosy blush crept onto her fair cheeks. She heard Makarov chuckled and mumbled a 'good' before smoking his pipe again. There was a sense of happiness budding inside her heart. It was almost surreal. She was getting married with her secret crush. Well, he wasn't really her crush before. He used to be very selfish and arrogant, a womanizer on top of that. Mirajane never thought she would fall for him back then. But time probably had changed him. He was like a totally different man. He became somewhat a very responsible man, caring and strong. He still had some harsh attitude, but he had a soft heart in her opinion.

It was too late for her to even stop herself. Mirajane fell for this Laxus. And she wasn't a goddess to deny her own feelings. Even so she didn't expect to get married with this man. Life can't be better.

* * *

The wedding reception was just as merrily as when Gray and Juvia had their party. People almost couldn't believe that Fairy Tail was having two pairs of newly weds in three months time. Mirajane was wearing a plain white wedding gown, looking just as pure as a bride when Elfman walked her down the aisle. It was surprisingly such a smooth wedding, squeezing out 'I do' from both sides before the whole guests turned into a chaotic party again.

That night when the party ended, Makarov had called both newlyweds to his office. The new Mr & Mrs Dreyar had arrived as called, and they noticed the new Mr & Mrs Fullbuster were already there.

"So, I was planning to give these to all of you," Makarov said, spreading four tickets on his table. Laxus eyed the tickets.

Juvia's eyes sparkled at the sight. "Honeymoon!" she clasped her hands excitedly.

Makarov chuckled. "Yes, I was planning to give it to you earlier but since Laxus and Mira-chan were getting married too, I postponed it so you can go together. It's like a double date."

Juvia almost danced around the office, and Mirajane giggled softly at her cute reaction. "Gray-sama, can we go with them?"

Gray frowned. "But we still have some more missions to do."

"Aww, can't we wait for another few days? We haven't had our alone time," Juvia frowned pleadingly, making Gray shift slightly.

"Okay, okay, fine. We're going," Gray gave in, and Juvia cheered at that.

Makarov turned to Laxus. "And you?"

Laxus shrugged, not really interested. "I can go and have some fun."

"Good," Makarov nodded as he confirmed the ticket.

* * *

The fresh breeze of the beach fanned across their faces softly, blowing their hairs as Juvia and Mirajane stepped closer to the soft waves. Juvia was clearly excited, since it was the ocean—her favorite place. Gray was wearing his short pants and a half-buttoned shirt, tucking his hands into his side pockets as he watched his newly wed wife. He loved the ocean, but that day he realized that going to ocean with your guild felt way different than when you went there alone with your _wife_. He looked back at Laxus, who was relaxing on the beach chair wearing a pair of shade.

"Not joining your wife?" Gray asked.

Laxus tilted his head, staring back at Gray before shaking his head dismissively. "Nah, not interested."

Gray frowned a bit, but shrugged it off anyway. Slowly he stepped towards Juvia, and he noticed Laxus scoffing before picking himself up and left the beach.

Throwing himself on the comfy bed in his hotel room, Laxus jeered desperately. "This is so damn boring, argh!" scratching his head roughly, he sighed.

But before he can do anything, the door was opened, and he saw Mirajane walking in. His naughty eyes drank in the view of her curvaceous figure, perfectly exposed with her two piece bikini. He wasn't up for a marriage, but having a little hot sex with this hottie won't be too bad, perhaps. He almost drooled at the thought of yanking away those tiny pieces of clothing from that sinfully sexy body.

Mirajane closed the door carefully, turning to her new husband, sitting by the side of their bed. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Laxus blinked, quickly pulling his mind back to reality. "Yeah, why?"

"You don't look like you enjoy yourself."

Laxus scrunched his face. "It's a honeymoon, I can't even bring a beach girl on my bed."

Mirajane frowned. "You're married."

Laxus turned his head, staring into her before sitting up, leveling her eyes. "What?"

"You're married, Laxus," Mirajane repeated with a small frown.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Excuse me. I think you're getting the wrong idea here. I marry you to be the guild master. It's not necessary for me to sleep with you only."

Mirajane frowned deeper. "Wait. What? Are you telling me you were forced into this?"

"That gramps didn't tell you?" Laxus asked as if it was obvious. "He made it as a condition. I just had to."

"I'm not a thing to be exchanged with your position!" Mirajane's face turned darker. She couldn't believe it. She was young, and here she thought she would have a normal marriage, sailing through a new life with her partner but it seemed like she was totally wrong from the start. She could feel her heart and hopes shattered.

"Gramps condition. Yell at him, not me," Laxus raised his hands in surrender. "But hey, are you a virgin?"

Mirajane almost couldn't believe how Laxus could say it as if it was nothing. It was just a few days ago when they vowed to the God to stay loyal to each other, loving, caring and all those nice stuff that only existed in her imagination. Were all those lies? Was she wrong about her thought that he changed? Was this man sitting in front of her still the same Laxus she knew as a jerk? Mirajane couldn't understand a single thing anymore. She could almost feel something warm stinging her eyes, but she refused to cry.

"Don't touch me," her voice came out stiff.

Laxus blinked, staring at her dumbly.

"Go sleep around with anyone you want, but _never_ touch me," her expression was dark, and for a second, Laxus thought her eyes shone of her satanic soul. But she didn't transformed into one.

And before Laxus could say anything, Mirajane stood, leaving the room in a rush. He sat there still for another few seconds before shrugging. "Okay," he let himself fell back on the mattress, savoring the relaxing feel of the bed. If Mira doesn't plan to return tonight, I can just go to the bar and get into the pants of some girls around here. Sounds like a plan. Mira approved after all. Laxus smirked.

* * *

**A/N:** This idea just came out in my mind, and I feel like the plot kinda suit Miraxus so I decided to write it down. I might not update too often though, since I still have my other multi-chaps, but I will try to finish this fic. I hope it won't be too long. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I wouldn't really say Miraxus and Gruvia together, I haven't had any Gruvia plot in my head for this story but Gray might be in this for a few scenes. LOL. And don't worry, Laxus won't be a douche. But he will be a little... Umm, you'll see, hehe~ I always think Laxus is a bit of a womanizer since he appeared as one at the beginning of the series. But he's an awesome character now. :3 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Gray was walking Juvia back to their room when he saw Laxus in a bar not too far from them, drinking and laughing, one hand sneaking around a woman's slim waist—one who was not named Mirajane Strauss—or Mirajane Dreyar as of now. He sighed a bit, glancing at his wife who was chatting about the joy she had at the sea, part of him was relieved that his wife seemed to not notice Laxus presence in the nearby bar.

"Juvia," he turned to his wife, carefully as to not let Juvia notice a certain dragon slayer inside the bar. "Can you go back alone for now? I have something to do for a while."

Juvia's dark blue eyes blinked innocently, looking up at her husband as she frowned. Gray retreated back his hand hesitantly at her apparent change of expression.

"I just wanted to see someone," he explained, but regretted soon after.

"Is Gray-sama already ditching Juvia on our honeymoon?" Juvia's eyes started to water.

"No!" Gray groaned reflexively. He loved his wife, alright—or else he wouldn't marry her. But she really can get to his nerves sometimes. "Stop exaggerating everything. I just wanted to go meet Laxus for a while. It's a guys thing."

Juvia blinked, her huge dark blue eyes meeting his. "Okay. Will Gray-sama be long?"

"I might be. Don't wait for me. Get a rest for yourself," Gray said, placing a kiss on her forehead. She can be over the top sometimes, but she also knew when to tone down. Gray had always loved that side of her. Even though he hoped she would tone down all the time.

Juvia gave him a demure smile, before retreating herself to their room. Gray sighed contently, pivoting his heel as he headed towards the bar. Laxus seemed to be so deep in his world that he didn't even realize Gray approaching him.

"So, this is _your_ honeymoon, huh?" Gray greeted, ordering a glass of whiskey from the bartender.

Laxus looked to his side, his laughter died in instant at the sight of his guildmate. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I can ask the same to you," Gray shrugged.

"I'm just making new friends," Laxus dropped his hands from circling around the girls who were leaning on his toned body.

Gray smirked. "Too bad I'm not as dense as Natsu, Laxus. A guy who didn't even join his wife, and fool around other girls on his honeymoon? It's not that hard to tell you're not into this marriage. It's even safe for me to tell you haven't had sex with Mira."

"I don't feel like fucking her," Laxus snorted. "She's too innocent for my liking."

Gray glanced aside, catching the glimpse of Laxus face in the dim lit bar. "The bad news is; I was the one who realized this. I won't let you make her cry."

"As if you never make Juvia cry," Laxus mocked.

"Marriage is a give and take thing, dude," Gray shook his head.

"You mean you gave Juvia sorrow?" Laxus snickered at that.

"No."

"Then what?"

"I gave her hope."

That piqued Laxus interest. His eyes snapped, meeting Gray's. "Let me rephrase your words, Gray. The good news is; you were the one who realized this."

Gray frowned. "What do you mean that was a good news?"

"Because unlike other rowdy people in our guild, you aren't the type of person who would tell people's secrets. Or else I would be _really_ upset with you," Laxus grinned, knowing full well he had played his words well.

Gray gnashed his teeth. Laxus was toying with him. But he couldn't help but to agree. He wasn't the type who would blurt everything out at the guild. He was one of the few in the guild who are much more preserved about things—and feelings. The fact that he tried to hide Laxus from Juvia earlier already proved it.

"I'll just say this one time, Laxus. You can play around all you want. But Mira has her right," Gray warned. "As your _wife_." And Gray stood, leaving the bar full with drunk people. 

* * *

Laxus entered his room, carefully stepping inside as to not let a single sound. The light was off, and Laxus could see Mirajane's figure sleeping on the comfortable sofa of their hotel room. He sighed.

"Seriously, why are you sleeping on the sofa?" he crouched next to her, slipping his hands under her knee and shoulder as he picked her up. It was then that Laxus felt she was as light as feather. It was kind of surprising for Laxus, because she had always seemed so tough when she turned into one of her satan souls. He had always imagined she would be more callous that this.

Laxus chuckled inwardly. A girl would always be a girl. He placed her on the bed, pulling the quilt to cover her slender body. Just then Mirajane squirmed, eyes fluttering open before she snapped at the sight of Laxus touching her.

"What are you doing?" she scrambled herself up.

Laxus scrunched his face. "Don't be stingy. It's just a few skin touching."

"I told you not to touch me," Mirajane frowned sharply.

"Yeah, yeah," Laxus scratched the back of his head. "You can take the bed. I'm sleeping at another room."

"Which room?"

"There's a hot girl I found at the bar," Laxus stood, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked to the closet. One hand pulling out a new one to change. "She has big boobs. I kinda had a fetish at that," he chuckled, winking at his wife as if it was a normal conversation.

Mirajane could smell the alcohol reeking into her nose. He was probably drunk—or tipsy at the very least. Even so she could still feel the painful tug in her chest. She watched Laxus changing his shirt before he walked out, disappearing behind the door. Mirajane sighed, slumping herself on the bed. She wasn't sure what to feel. Her husband was out, sleeping with another woman—on their honeymoon. And she knew that.

She was probably the only woman in Magnolia who can stand that. Unconsciously she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. It was damp. Did she cry? She shook her head vigorously. No, she's not. If he can dump her, so can she. Their marriage is purely business. If that's what Laxus wanted, then so be it. 

* * *

Laxus strolled along the night beach. It was empty, compared to the crowded one during the day. He sat on the beach chair, lying down as he sighed. What the hell was he doing here? He should just hit on a hot chick at the bar and go sleep with someone at the night. He needed somewhere to crush at.

_You can play around all you want. But Mira has her right. As you wife._

Laxus scratched his head roughly. Since when Gray could ever find way to his head? Laxus hated this. The feeling of burden and guilt. It doesn't sound like him at all. He closed his eyes, slowly drifted into his sleep under the starry sky. 

* * *

The day they packed to return to Fairy Tail, Laxus stretched his back, feeling the pain of constantly sleeping at the beach for three nights. Damn, why the hell did he feel different? He roughly picked his and Mirajane's luggage, bringing them to the lobby.

"I can carry that," Mirajane said, her soft dainty fingers wrapping around his in attempt to take back her own luggage.

Laxus quickly yanked his hand, successfully snapping Mirajane's hands away. "Are you telling me I'm too weak to carry two luggages?"

"Huh?" Mirajane stared at her incredulously. "No, I just don't want to burden you with my own _personal_ stuff."

Laxus scoffed. "You know I don't like angel-like women, so you can stop being one." He quickly walked out of their room, carrying their luggages to the lobby. Mirajane frowned, shrugging as she followed the man from behind.

They met Gray and Juvia in front of the check-out counter. They had promised to meet there since they had to go back together anyway. Laxus noticed Gray looking at him, and he glared. This guy was the reason why he failed to get laid for the past few days. Damn it, the brunette yesterday was so damn hot too.

"Enjoyed your stay?" Gray teased.

"Hell yeah," Laxus rolled his eyes.

There was a small chuckle escaping Gray's lips as he picked Juvia's luggage. Gray only brought a rucksack with him. He didn't need too much since he would strip out of it anyway.

"Well, come on. I have some missions I wanted to take," Gray motioned towards Laxus and Mirajane before he walked out with Juvia in tow. 

* * *

They departed on the train soon after, sitting opposite to each other. It took them a few hours to reach Magnolia. Gray was resting his chin on his palm, leaning against the window with Juvia sleeping quietly on his shoulder. Mirajane watched the couple, sighing contently at the sight.

Gray tore his eyes from the scenery outside at the sound of Mirajane's sigh. "What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. You two look so sweet together," there was a sincere smile formed on Mirajane's face.

Gray blinked, glancing at his wife who was still sleeping deeply. And then he darted his eyes towards Laxus who seemed oblivious to Mirajane's statement. Gray chuckled. "She would insist even if I don't let her. You know Juvia."

Mirajane gave a sad chuckle. She had always wanted Gray and Juvia to end up together. She was like the guild's cupid after all. But she never expected Gray to be such a good husband. He was sweet in his own way. It was probably the reason why Juvia never gave up on him no matter how many times he turned her down. He was treating her nicely—it was like the shimmer of oasis in a dry desert. You just know it was there. You just need to work harder to reach it. 

_Hope_—something that had gone inside her the moment she got married.

When they disembarked the train at Magnolia station, they decided to go back home to put away their stuff before appearing at the guild. Mirajane agreed with the suggestion. And so Gray and Juvia walked off to their home. Laxus had taken her luggage, and Mirajane started to walk to the main door, heading towards her home—their home.

"Mira," she heard Laxus calling her. Mirajane paused, turning around to face the lightning dragon slayer.

"I will just make this clear, alright," the said guy approached her. "I won't take nor give you anything. So you don't have to take or give me anything either."

Mirajane looked up, meeting her husband's eyes.

"You have your freedom of doing anything you want. Just stay as my wife until I get what I wanted," Laxus added before walking off. 

* * *

**A/N: **As usual, thank you for those who had supported all my fics~ Thank you for the patience and understanding and still following my story even though it sucks~ Hiks~ Arigatou gozaimasu; **shadow mystery, thesorceress1934, thundergodlaxus, , The Awesome Being, Kato Namiga I, Ichihime94, jinghui0626** and the **unnamed Guest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I think I'm addicted to Miraxus a lot as well. And I hope I can give this pair their justice in this fic. I have a lot of Miraxus dynamics I wanted to show in this fic, like how Laxus was always the one who could bring out different emotions in Mira. I always loved them for this. And hey, they respect each other's powers, and they forgive each other too quickly too. I still love Gruvia, but Miraxus is climbing up my favorite real fast. LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

****Putting away their luggage in their bedroom, Laxus dumped all the dirty laundry into the basket. He jumped on the bed, stretching his stiff muscles in attempt to relax for a while. He had been sleeping outside by the beach for a few nights, and considering it was supposed to be his honeymoon, that sure wasn't the best honeymoon experience ever—thanks to Gray. He closed his eyes, trying to recover from his fatigue the past few days. He heard some faint footsteps roaming around the room, the sound of the luggage being opened and someone scrambling through things. It was probably his wife, but he was too tired to care. Wait—why should he care anyway?

"I'm going to the guild. Are you coming?" Mirajane asked, her hands were putting away some toiletries and a few more unused things in their luggage.

"Just go ahead. I wanna rest. I'll show up, maybe later on the evening," he waved his hand dismissively without bothering to open his eyes.

Mirajane rolled her eyes. "You're acting like you worked your ass for a week."

"Well, I have a life, y'know," Laxus said. _As if_.

Mirajane pulled a face, then quickly returned to her task. It really wasn't a pleasant feeling to know that your husband is sleeping around random women. Like seriously? Who would go out for sex when you clearly have a willing one at home? Not that she would easily give herself to him now that she knew he didn't love her the way she did. But she was still his wife, and she couldn't help feeling a little bit possessive. They are _married_ for heaven's sake! She could feel some jealousy tingling inside her chest.

She sighed inwardly. Too bad Laxus never really wrapped his mind around their marriage. They might have vowed in front of the priest, but their hearts are single—not even connected to the slightest. She had to start her days like normal. Just like before she was married. Putting away the empty luggage, she tied her bangs to her usual style, gave the sleeping Laxus a glance, then walked out towards the guild. The guild had been her home. She'll feel better there.

* * *

It was another normal day at the guild. Gray had already headed off to his mission. He was supposed to be on a mission with his team—mainly Natsu, Lucy and Happy since Erza was pregnant—, but he was dragged back due to his honeymoon, so he head off alone to catch up with them. Juvia was chatting happily with Lisanna and Meredy at one corner of the guild when they noticed Mirajane walking in, taking her usual spot behind the bar.

"Mira-nee! How was your honeymoon?" Lisanna jumped on a stool, a wide grin spread across her face.

Mirajane was startled at the sudden interest, and she let out a nervous chuckle. She certainly won't tell them about her problem. It would have been more complicated the more people know. People might question their relationship, and probably doubt about Laxus' status as their future master. She wouldn't risk jeopardizing Laxus' dream that way. This was important to him. She wouldn't want to be the one crashing it. So she settled with a smile—her usual warm smile—telling them it was fine.

"Fine?" Lisanna's lips formed a pout mixing with a frown in dissatisfaction. "That's it? Oh c'mon, tell me more. Is he hot?"

Mirajane recalled him talking about other girls with her like she was just his friend, and she remembered how jealous and angry she got that she just had to keep inside. She could still feel the coil in her stomach at the memory—one that mixed with pain, jealousy and anger. "Yeah," she nodded a bit. "He always makes me 'hot'."

She saw how Lisanna's face turned into one of excitement, clearly misunderstood what she had just said. But she could care less, anyway. She can just get away with that—for now at least.

"Mira-chan!" there was a loud shriek from a table, and Mirajane recognized the duo Macao and Wakaba, eyes watering in exaggeration. "We can't believe you're married! Can you still serve us beers? It's just more pleasant when it's you!"

Mirajane had to chuckle at the apparent desperation at the duo. Not that she mind. She was unofficially single anyway. Besides, the duo had never once crossed the boundary. "Of course I can. This is my job, anyway."

"Aww, but really, I had this crush on you and now you're married. It feels so different!" Wakaba wailed dramatically.

"Well, you certainly shouldn't have a crush when your wife is at home," her voice sounded reproachful, her lips curved into a teasing grin. But really, who was she kidding? She had a husband at home—not just having a crush, but he _slept_ with other women. If that wasn't bad enough, Mirajane wasn't even sure just how many girls he had in his bed.

Wakaba and Macao laughed regardless. She was probably putting a very good act at the front—like she always did. They engaged into another cheerful conversation, and a few teasing here and there. But it was enough to make Mirajane smile again. Fairy Tail had always been her home, and will always be from now on too.

* * *

The sun was fanning rays of red across the contour of Magnolia when Laxus finally appeared at the guild. He looked fresh from shower, and very well energized too. The guild was still full and rowdy. His eyes were scanning across the sea of people when his sight finally landed on the figures of his Raijinshuu Tribe. He made his way to their table, joining their chat immediately when he sat with them.

"Oh look, the aura of a newlywed," Bixlow teased. "You sure looked more organized now." And his babies echoed the word 'organized now' a few times.

Laxus scrunched his face in annoyance. "I only took a shower and wear the same outfit I always wear. What does that make any difference?"

"You look more handsome now, Laxus!" Freed exclaimed exaggeratingly which Laxus decided to just ignore.

"How was the honeymoon though? I'm sure it's damn interesting," Evergreen smirked knowingly.

Laxus rolled his eyes, raising a hand towards Kinana to order his beer. Evergreen had always appeared so vain and cunning in his eyes. Her strength might not be the best among their team, but her mind was definitely one of a fox. Laxus wasn't even sure what her smirk meant. She might know that the honeymoon was torturous and miserable for him, or she might be smirking at how he had probably got down with Mirajane, so much for his pride. Damn her double meaning. Scoffing, he decided to dimiss Evergreen's statement.

He was engaged into some more meaningless conversation when Mirajane suddenly approached him, bringing a tray to serve his ordered beer. Laxus paused a bit, looking up at her. It felt so awkward now to have her serve him, now that she had become his wife. He saw Mirajane's eyes meeting him bashfully, and he felt the strange urge to grab her. He wasn't sure why he should either. But she looked frail and soft, tickling something feral inside him. He cleared his throat, snatching the mug from her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled a bit before hesitantly turning to leave.

Laxus groaned. How can she act like nothing really happened? He picked the mug, chugging down the golden liquid, finishing almost half of the mug in one go. He slammed the mug on the table a bit roughly as he wiped the remaining liquid from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Okay, maybe he does feel a bit responsible towards her, that's all. She's his _wife_ after all. He can't totally act indifferent with this fact. He felt utterly annoyed, mostly because he didn't expect to be the one most affected by their arrangement. He should be the one dominating, not the other way round.

And screw all those eyes giving meaningful glances towards them. Well, yes, they were married. But so what? It's just a damn piece of paper. What's so special about that?

"Laxus, want to go hit some carnival around Magnolia? They have some dance at the town tonight!" Freed suggested. Bixlow and Evergreen seemed to agree with the suggestion too.

"Why not?" Laxus shrugged. "It's not like we have anything else to do anyway."

Finishing his beer, he stood and walked towards the guild exit with his Raijinshuu Tribe. Freed and Bixlow were still chatting and laughing when they stepped out, some background noises from Bixlow's babies somehow made it even rowdier. Laxus paused at the door, looking up for a while. It was already night by the time they wanted to leave. But he could see some ripples of cloud adorning the vast dark sky. He was a lightning dragon slayer, it wasn't that hard for him to figure out the coming weather. He might not be as good as Juvia, but he could feel the electrical charges here and there as indication of a natural rain. If they really wanted to go for a festival, they really should do it quick. And—

"Oi, Laxus! Are you coming or not?" he heard Evergreen calling him. They're already a few steps ahead of him.

Laxus sighed, contemplating a bit before replying. "Wait up! I'll just be there in a couple of minutes!"

Evergreen saw him rushing into the guild for a while. Bixlow and Freed shrugged and continued talking, obviously didn't mind the few minutes Laxus took for himself. Perhaps he just went to the toilet or something. It took him less than five minutes when Laxus came back trotting towards them.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" she complained, face contorted in annoyance.

"Just leaving some heavy stuff. It's troublesome."

Evergreen clicked her tongue, rolling her eyes as she walked with her team into the city.

* * *

Mirajane was washing some plates, drying them with a clean towel before putting them back into the cupboard. She sighed, eyes darting out of the window. It was raining. She wasn't sure when it started, but she was sure by the way the water drumming against the roof that it won't stop anytime soon. There were still a few people in the guild, probably unable to go back, stuck in the rainy night. Some even planned to just spend the night at the guild. Mirajane sighed. If only she had an umbrella. The rain wasn't really that heavy, but it was enough to drench her if she went through it all the way to her house. But then again, she couldn't afford to stay at the guild. She still had two luggages of clothes to wash at home. Some part of her suddenly regretted that she didn't wash them before she went to the guild earlier that day.

"Mira-san," Juvia greeted, hands clasped behind her back as she approached the take-over mage.

"Yes, Juvia?" Mirajane smiled warmly.

"Juvia is sorry. She didn't cause the rain. She really didn't," Juvia had a small frown in her face, feeling awry as if she had done a huge mistake.

Mirajane had to chuckle at that. "No one said it was yours, Juvia."

She saw how the blue haired girl sighed in relief. That water mage probably still had some residual inferiority. Juvia was fidgeting for a while; her face seemed as if she just remembered something before turning back to her.

"Mira-san, Juvia has something for you," her hands clumsily reached out from her back, and Mirajane saw a dark brown umbrella shoved towards her.

"An umbrella?" Mirajane's brows rose.

"Laxus-san asked Juvia to give it to you."

"Eh?" Mirajane found herself staggering. "Laxus did?"

"He said it was going to rain and Mira-san probably needs it," Juvia shoved the umbrella into Mirajane's hand, lips curving in a demure smile. "Juvia feels jealous." Juvia could feel the tingling feeling tickling her heart at the bland display of care by the lightning dragon slayer. Somehow it reminded her of Gray's temperate gesture towards herself. Great. Now she misses her husband. She should have insisted to follow him to the mission. But still, they just got back from honeymoon. Juvia sighed inwardly.

Mirajane clutched the umbrella in her grasp, staring at it with a confused expression. Did he think of her just now? Was he worried about her? But didn't he tell her that he won't give any commitment to her? She gasped quietly at the steady drumming of her own heart against her rib cage. She tried hard to push away the possibilities that he _does_ care for her, even if he didn't really say it loud. But still, he blatantly said he won't give anything to her.

Her eyes scrunched tight, as if trying to calm down her beating heart. Images of her husband appeared behind her lid, and it really wasn't helping at all.

Laxus, this is not fair. She bit her lower lip. You told me not to fall for you, but you acted otherwise. How am I supposed to stop myself from loving you if you keep making me?

* * *

**A/N:** I really don't know if this chapter is any better than the first two. But do give me a review, any constructive criticisms are always welcomed! I mean, if you give some suggestions, I might write better for you. It's a win-win situation LOL. Thank you for those who had supported and reviewed; **koori no hime, xNightDreamerx, fanny. simis, The Awesome Being, Kojakk, mgaa, ShiroKuroKnight, Shadow Mystery, KYLIEEE** and the **unnamed Guest.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Mirajane ran her fingers along her hair gently, taking another look at her appearance. She smiled, licking her lips to moist them a bit more. Okay, so Laxus might not want to give any commitment in their marriage—yet. But that doesn't mean she should back off either. Besides, Laxus did care for her, even in the smallest fraction. So it wasn't like she didn't have a chance. She smirked. Two can play the game. Never in her whole life had it occurred in her mind that she had to seduce her own husband. Most men are chasing her anyway. But seducing your husband sounded so right in any given ways. There was nothing wrong for her to do that.

Right. Checking her natural colored make up once again, she swirled in front of the mirror, checking herself for the last time before skipping happily out of the bedroom.

* * *

Laxus yawned, locking the door of his house and hanging his fur coat before slumping on the sofa. They had fun at the dance, and they had gone to a nearby nightclub when the rain started pouring. It was already passed midnight when they finally decided to go home.

He sighed, getting up and went to the bathroom near the kitchen. He heard the washing machine working, and Laxus was wondering if Mirajane was still up doing laundry at this time. She really should just save the extra work tomorrow. They still have to go to the guild tomorrow.

Laxus approached the machine, scratching the back of his head just to ease himself. He'd just tell her to go to sleep, and then he'll go get some rest too. But just as he stepped near the door, his eyes widened.

There stood his wife, bending down with her rounded ass facing him. And she was wearing a very tight jeans shorts cutting just below her butt. Her shapely legs were wet with soap. Her generous luscious moulds dangling deliciously as she worked on some wet clothes. Her curvaceous figure seemed to emphasize more with her tight white shirt, and Laxus could even see the silhouette of her red bra underneath it.

He swore if eyes could pop out of his sockets, they probably are by that time.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Laxus stuttered loudly.

Mirajane stood when she heard the unexpected greeting. "What?"

"Why are you wearing that?" his voice was probably sounded angry than anything.

But that was enough for Mirajane to know that she _does_ have some effect towards her husband. She smirked inwardly, purposely running her hands along her waist down to her hips till her thigh, as if trying to wipe off her hands, but in a rather seductive way. Laxus saw how her hips swayed, and he felt some kind of electric shot down his spine. _Oh crap_. Living with this girl is going to be so damn hard. Hard, huh? Definitely not a good choice of word at the moment.

"What are you talking about, Laxus. No one wear gowns when doing laundry," Mirajane gave a cute frown, swaying her hips to the side a bit more. Or maybe he can do her instead. Ugh, what the hell was he thinking?

Yup. Living with this girl is going to be so damn hard.

"Whatever! Aren't you supposed to sleep already?" Laxus knew his voice was somewhat restrained, but he didn't care. He needed a cold shower, like right now.

Mirajane pouted a bit, one finger playing with her lower lip, and Laxus suddenly felt those lips were ravishable at that very time. He groaned inwardly. Okay, he _knew_ Mirajane is hot. C'mon, she's a model for fuck's sake. But he saw her since the childhood days, and she anything but ravishable.

"What time is it now?" she asked almost too innocently.

"It's past midnight! Go to sleep, damn it!" he waved his hand dismissively, partly to calm himself down.

Mirajane faked a sigh, tugging her short white shirt that was deliciously hugging her curves. Laxus swore he could almost see her tummy. "Too bad, then. I'll continue this tomorrow," she walked past the door where Laxus was standing, making sure to bump her hips against his, brushing her fingers on his arms. "Oops. Sorry."

"Fuck," Laxus moaned audibly.

Mirajane chuckled softly, glancing temptingly towards him before walking back to their bedroom, hips still swaying seductively. Laxus couldn't even blink his eyes, staring at her backside. That day Laxus cursed to all deities that made her looking far more tempting outside the magazine. Those ass and boobs—

Ugh, he better take the guest room.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Laxus snatched a new towel inside the drawer in the guest room, walking towards the bathroom near the kitchen. Somehow, he was a little scared to enter the bedroom. Mirajane could be naked for all he knows, or changing into her bra or something. He shook the imagination off his head. Damn it, she had always appeared half naked in the magazine. But seeing her live is definitely far different than that.

He locked the bathroom door once he stepped in, and then he stripped down to his boxers. He was ready to clean himself for the day when suddenly he heard a scream coming from the bedroom.

Or a loud shriek to be precise.

Laxus frowned, but the shriek did not stop. Rather, it kept ringing restlessly. Did something happen? He quickly unlocked the door, rushing to the bedroom in a hurry. That was Mirajane's voice for sure. But for the demon take-over mage to scream that loud, it must be something really serious.

He dashed into the bedroom, but Mirajane wasn't there. She was still screaming at the top of her lungs, and Laxus realized her voice coming from the bathroom. He pushed open the door roughly, swinging it open to find Mirajane sitting—or rather crouching—on the bathroom counter, hugging her knees like her life depended on it.

Laxus couldn't exactly see anything or anyone other than her there though. "What? What happened?" he asked in blatant confusion.

"Cockroach!" she shrieked, pointing towards one corner.

Laxus blinked. "Huh?" His eyes followed towards the pointed corner.

And there he saw it. A cockroach. Just one damn small cockroach. He raised a brow, looking back at his wife cowering in fear. "Excuse me?"

"Get it out of here!"

Laxus thought the world had probably turned upside down. He bent, sliding a small lightning around the cockroach from the tip of his finger just so the cockroach can't run away as he picked it by its leg and held it up.

Mirajane screamed louder. "Throw it! Kill it! Don't get it near me!"

"Seriously?" Laxus shoved the cockroach towards her, it dangled under his grip.

Mirajane screamed louder if that was even possible. She scooted backwards, almost about to climb the mirror behind the sink. "No! Laxus, don't!"

He saw how the corner of her eyes stinging with tears. He grinned cheekily. "Really, I never knew the Demon Mirajane is scared of cockroach. It's just a small being."

"It can fly!" Mirajane reasoned in her panic.

"Mira, _you_ can fly."

"But it's small!" she was exasperated. "Oh, Laxus, just kill it!"

"Actually, you're quite small yourself," Laxus laughed, staring at her as if trying to size her.

"Laxus—" she moaned, eyes still fixed on the dangling creature in between Laxus' fingers.

Laxus shot some electrical current at the tip of his fingers, giving some yellowish sparkles before the cockroach was struck in the low density power but just enough to turn it to ashes in a few seconds. Mirajane's breath was steadily calming down as she saw the ashes fell on the floor.

"Is—is it dead?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Hey, c'mon, you saw me burn it," Laxus reassured her.

Mirajane let out a sigh of relief, letting herself sit limply on the counter, leaning against the mirror. Her face was paled, and Laxus felt his heart broken a bit by the sight. Mirajane had always looked so pleasant to everyone, smiling her usual warm signature smile. He remembered her menacing look, her crying face when he was provoking her in the past. He probably brought more suffers to her than he had realized.

Carefully he approached her, offering his hand. "C'mon, come down. There's nothing down here anymore."

She hesitated a bit, but later grabbed his hands. He noticed how small her hand was. But he helped her down anyway. Just as her foot stepped on the floor, she gasped a bit—probably still with the memory of the flying cockroach—and she suddenly threw her frail being into his arms. Laxus' eyes were widened at the sudden contact. He could feel the woman hugging him a little too tight. And he realized this is how Mirajane would look like when she was scared, even though no one had probably seen it before.

She had always acted as if nothing was wrong, always acted so strong, even though she was fairly quite small and frail in size. Laxus sighed. He patted her back, hugging her gently. He felt her tightening the hug, and he was suddenly acutely aware of how little clothing they were wearing—him in just his boxers, and she was, apparently, just enveloped by a piece of towel, hanging dangerously tight on her curves. He could feel her soft breasts and curves pressing onto his hard chest and abs, awakening all the senses he had. He felt his face heated up when his mind started to imagine other naughty stuffs that might legally do to each other.

He felt her loosening her grip, and her head that had been buried on his chest lifted up expectantly. He looked down at her, and then their eyes met. She looked so alluring, so endearing that Laxus thought she might have deserved the title of the Angel, instead of a Demon. It was probably because of the proximity, or maybe she was just too daring when her hand reached up, thumb tracing his lips to his strong jaw. She smelt so good that Laxus could feel himself being aroused. He could clearly see her cleavage, pressing tightly on his chest.

Something feral inside him snapped.

The next moment she knew, her back was pressed back on the wall, his lips crashed onto hers, claiming her in a fierce kiss. His tongue was thrusting into her wet cavern, tracing almost every inch of her. Mirajane could barely hold herself, and she realized she wasn't really standing. He was holding her up, leveling his height as he ravished her. And Mirajane had to wrap her legs around his waist for support. His hands were everywhere, tracing her curves that had captivated men for ages.

He didn't care about the world. She was there for him to feast. She was his wife. And hell, whatever he would do to her, it would still be legal. He grinded his hips into hers, brushing the apparent tent of his boxers on her exposed womanhood below the towel. She moaned. She never really experienced things like these. And Laxus knew—her inexperienced touches, her moans and gasps aroused him so much. She wasn't that hard to read. Or it was probably because Laxus had too much experience with women in bed.

And that was when Laxus' eyes snapped open from his daze.

She wasn't like the slut he had always came across with. She was his guildmate. His friend. _Fuck_. She might be his wife, but they weren't married out of love or something like that. He can't simply go and take advantage of her. He had hurt her enough. He wouldn't forgive himself if he broke her more than he already did.

He trembled in his realization as he carefully put her down. Her lids were half closed, and her lips were swollen from their make out session. She had never been more alluring than now. But he wouldn't dare to do anything to her. He had been a jerk somewhere in his life. He should at least free her from one.

Mirajane opened her eyes when she felt him stopping his ministration. She saw him staring at her with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. Chest heaving steadily, and then he took a few steps back, before turning and left her alone. She stared at his retreating backside clueless.

What? What did she do wrong? Why did he stop? Didn't he want her? Is she not attractive enough for him? She felt her heart breaking. Why? The questions lingered too long for her own liking. One hand clutching the towel hung loosely on her, she felt a lone tear dropped down her cheek. Does he really not like her one bit?

* * *

"When did you arrive, Gray?" Jellal asked, one hand busy writing things on the sheets sprawled on the table.

"This morning," Gray took a swig of his beer, eyes trailing Kinana's figure serving the people as usual. "Where's Mira?"

Jellal shrugged. "Laxus isn't here either. Newly weds, you know."

Gray raised his brows, dropping his gaze to their new friend. Jellal was given redemption after the war with the dragons. He wasn't allowed to join any guild, but he had to serve the council. They call it 'serving', but Gray saw it more like slavery. But it was good enough for Jellal to have his own freedom. And hell, Fairy Tail never cared about the unimportant details like that. Who cares if he can't join a guild. It's Fairy Tail. They never really favor the council anyway.

Without warning, Gray suddenly felt someone slouching on the bench beside him, plopping the head on the table lifelessly. Gray blinked, turning to the blonde lightning mage.

"Laxus, what is wrong with you?" Jellal looked up, pausing his work.

"SF," was his only short answer.

Gray and Jellal gave each other some curious look. Really, who would be sexually frustrated when you're married?

"Sorry?" Jellal tried to clarify. Gray somehow got the general idea though. After all, he knew Laxus didn't really live like a spouse with Mirajane.

Laxus picked his head up in desperation. "Tell me, where do you usually go to find some pussy when you're SF?"

Jellal let out a soft chuckle. "Laxus, that is exactly when you have to drag your wife into the bedroom."

"I usually just do her there and then," Gray shrugged.

Jellal and Laxus turned to Gray, eyes widened as they stared at him.

"What?" Gray frowned. "She's all mine to have."

"That's too much information. We don't _need_ to know that you might have _done_ her in the guild," Laxus groaned in annoyance.

Gray shrugged, taking another swig of his beer.

Laxus' eyes widened again. "Wait. You did?"

Silence.

"Eww! Gray, we _eat_ here!" Laxus protested, and Gray could see Jellal's face blushing furiously.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Like seriously, it's not like you guys had never do it."

"We haven't!" the two men choired.

The guild door swung open, and then suddenly their beloved take-over mage walked in. She was wearing her usual red sleeveless gown, and her usual warm smile. And Laxus was suddenly disturbed with their interaction that morning. He sighed, slumping his head back on the table. "She could still smile like that."

Jellal caught that. "What? Did something happen?"

"No, it's nothing," Laxus' voice was muffled in his arms. But Jellal was smarter than that.

"You were feeling sexually frustrated, and then you made that comment. It can't really be nothing, Laxus," Jellal said.

Laxus looked up to Jellal, then shifted his gaze towards Gray.

"I didn't say anything," Gray said, raising his hands in surrender.

Laxus sighed. Well, Jellal wasn't the gossip type of guy. Maybe he could use some advice.

* * *

**A/N:** Writers block. Nuff said. Ugh. This sucks. Thank you for those who had supported and reviewed; **The Awesome Being, Bet-sama, mgaa, Machlassie, RLawt0n, KYLIEEE, xNightDreamerx, ShootingStar50** and the **unnamed Guests.**


End file.
